1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, and more particularly to a treadmill including a cooling or ventilating fan device driven or rotated or powered by the user without the other electric energy and including an electric generating device for generating an electric energy to power or energize the other electric parts or elements or facilities of the treadmill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical treadmills comprise a number of support rollers pivotally or rotatably attached or mounted in a tread base and attached or mounted between a pair of mounting rails for pivotally or rotatably supporting the treadmill belt, and a brake device attached to the flywheel assembly for braking the support rollers or the treadmill belt.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,074 Taitel et al. discloses one of the typical passive type treadmills having an improved governor assembly and also comprising a treadmill belt pivotally or rotatably supported around support rollers for being actuated or operated or rotated or powered around the support rollers by the user.
However, the rotational movement of the support rollers and the treadmill belt has not been suitably used to drive or rotate the other electric parts or elements or facilities of the treadmill, and the typical passive type treadmills have no cooling or ventilating fan devices for generating a circulating or ventilating air to suitably cool the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,120 to Watterson et al. discloses another typical exercise machine control system comprising a treadmill belt pivotally or rotatably supported around support rollers for being actuated or operated or rotated or powered around the support rollers by the user, and a motor to rotate or drive or propel the treadmill belt.
However, an electric energy is required to be provided and supplied to the motor in order to actuate the motor to rotate or drive or propel the treadmill belt. Similarly, the rotational movement of the support rollers and the treadmill belt has not been suitably used to drive or rotate the other electric parts or elements or facilities of the treadmill, and the typical treadmills or exercise machines have no cooling or ventilating fan devices for generating a circulating or ventilating air to suitably cool the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,694 to Wang et al. discloses a further typical exercise machine having a cooling fan for electric treadmill motor and comprising a treadmill motor for rotating or driving or propelling the treadmill belt, and another independently running motor for driving or rotating an induced draft fan and for cooling the treadmill motor.
However, an electric energy is required to be provided and supplied to both the treadmill motor and the independently running motor in order to actuate the treadmill motor to rotate or drive or propel the treadmill belt, and to actuate the independently running motor to drive or rotate the induced draft fan.
Similarly, the rotational movement of the support rollers and the treadmill belt has not been suitably used to drive or rotate the other electric parts or elements or facilities of the treadmill, and the typical treadmills or exercise machines have no cooling or ventilating fan devices for generating a circulating or ventilating air to suitably cool the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,279 to Kuo discloses a still further typical treadmill having dual treads for stepping exercises and comprising a treadmill motor for rotating or driving or propelling the treadmill belt.
However, an electric energy is required to be provided and supplied to the treadmill motor in order to actuate the treadmill motor to rotate or drive or propel the treadmill belt.
Similarly, the rotational movement of the support rollers and the treadmill belt has not been suitably used to drive or rotate the other electric parts or elements or facilities of the treadmill, and the typical treadmills or exercise machines have no cooling or ventilating fan devices for generating a circulating or ventilating air to suitably cool the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional treadmills or exerciser devices.